Maldita Obsesión
by Vero Eve forever
Summary: Ella estaba en sus sueños de cada noches. Intentaba olvidarla ya que ella era eso,un simple sueño. Tan solo eran malditos sueños eróticos que le hacia perder la cabeza deseandola como a ninguna otra. ¿Pero que ocurre cuando no solo él es el único que la sueña por la noche, si no que también su padre?¿Que ocurrirá cuando Rey y Príncipe descubran que ella existe? Averiguenlo. U.A
1. Prólogo

Hola, Aquí les dejo otro de mis fic, uno que ya lo tenia planeado bastante tiempo, espero que les se de su agrado. Hasta la próxima

" **MALDITA OBSESIÓN"**

"La mujer del sueño"

Por: Vero Eva para siempre

Prólogo:

El planeta _vegita_ , un planeta llenos de corruptos y sanguinarios guerreros más temido por el universo, se reconoce por el simple hecho de purgar planetas y matar sin piedad a sus víctimas.

Son seres con características muy peculiares y en especial la cola de mono que portan detrás de la espalda pero no solamente por eso son seres muy reconocidos si no que también ocultan una monstruosa transformación que con ayuda de la luna llena y su cola de simio son capaces de transformarse en el famoso _Ozaru_ , una gigante bestia similar a un Gorila aumentando su poder de manera increíble que va aplastando cada cosa que se le interpone en el camino.

Los _Saiyajines_ nacen solo para la batalla, siendo gobernados por el el temido Rey Vegeta, un rey totalmente de pura maldad en su frío corazón. Creyentes de una leyendas muy antigua en ellos, una leyenda que solamente podría ser cumplida por un miembro de la realeza, el legendario Súper saiyajin, un guerrero superdotado y con supremas habilidades, incapaz de ser derrotado, el mas poderoso de toda la existencia.

Pero El rey y príncipe, Padre e hijo jamás se habían imaginado que empezarían a tener sueños que les calentarían las sangre, sueños erótico que los volverá locos y desesperados por esa mujer de mirada azul y cabello azul, una bella chica que la tendrán en sus sueños, cada noches y cada día sin ser capaces de borrarla de sus mentes. Aunque estuvieran con cuanta mujeres que desearan ellas no los sastifacerian lo suficiente. Para calmar aquella hambre de lujuria primero deben encontrarla, obviamente solo uno ganará ya que no estarían dispuesto a compartir entre ellos. Ignorante a que esa mujer cambiaría la orden de todo el planeta Vejita.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola niñas, espero que este cap les encante. Estaré publicando muy pronto ah! Sus reviews me alientan muchos. Gracias!

* * *

" **MALDITA OBSESIÓN** "

"La mujer de mis sueños"

Por: Vero Eva para siempre

Capítulo 1:

Despertó bruscamente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, su mirada lucia consternada, observó a su alrededor, Era una habitación digna de un príncipe. Un sonido ronco y tosco salió de su garganta casi un rugido de un animal furioso. Cerró sus ojos negros como un mar oscuro y endureció su expresión frunciendo sus cejas hasta casi unirlas.

\- ¡ _Esa maldita mujer!-_ espetó con los puños cerrados. Se levantó de la cama moviendo su larga y peluda cola de forma frenética y se adentro al baño sintiendo que el sudor resbalaba en su musculado dorso con cicatrices de la batalla.

Se dio una ducha bien fría en vano intentando calmar la temperatura que sentía en su vientre bajando hasta su entrepierna endureciendo su intimidad.

- _No tengo tiempo para esta tontería, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y esa maldita mujer no se interpondrá en mi camino-_ Dijo el hombre de cabello de forma de antorcha mientras el agua de la ducha caía a su cuerpo desnudo.

hace mucho tiempo venia teniendo el mismo sueño que le calentaba la sangre, todas las noches era igual, teniendo sexo con una hermosa mujer desconocida, las más hermosa que había conocido, una chica que posiblemente era la más bella de todas las de su raza. Ella era muy femenina y no tenia esa masa muscular que las saiyajines poseían, al contrario, ella era delicada de piel tan blanca como la leche y su cabello azul a igual que sus ojos zafiros e hipnóticos algo muy peculiar, nunca vio a una joven con esas característica.

En su que sueño la chica era muy frágil y débil muy diferente a las mujeres con las que había estado, ella lo sonreía dulcemente, lo trataba con ternura algo que le era muy curioso para él y patético a la vez.

Estaba harto de poder fantasear y soñar con ella hasta el limite de acariciarse por ella, no sabiendo si la mujer existía o no.

Salió del baño y se colocó su armadura y la capa que lo caracterizaba como el príncipe y el emplema real en el costado de su pecho, colocó sus guantes blancos y por último sus botas.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor real que su padre lo estaría esperando para desayunar la gran ración que le era preparada.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de gran lujosidad, los guardias hacían una pequeña reverencia ante el príncipe imponente y este solo los ignoraba.

- _Vegeta_ , _tu padre te está esperando-_ Habló un joven no más de 20 años con una sonrisa en su rostro, de cabello alborotado y ojos a igual de oscuros.

 _-_ _No_ _me_ digas _lo que se kakarotto-_ Su voz era brusca, pues hoy se levantó de pésimo humor (como siempre)

Kakarotto era muy diferente a los demas saiyajin siempre sonriendo, aunque algo ingenuo despistado, por ende, un idiota según la opinión del príncipe. Él era la mano derecha de vegeta y desde niños se habían criado juntos entrenando duro para superarse, kakarotto era él único en que al menos le daba buena batalla a su gruñón _Amigo,_ por que así lo consideraba. Era su compañero de confianza.

El joven príncipe ignoró a kakarotto y se acercó a la enorme mesa de un gran banquete ignorando a su padre que miraba al vacío. Vegeta empezó comer tenía bastante hambre mientras mas rápido terminaba mas pronto estaría al ala de entrenamiento.

El rey vegeta frunció aún más el ceño por permitir dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, estaba ya furioso de tener aquel sueño que lo excitaba de sobremanera despertando a sus más ocultos instintos.

-¿ _Quien es esa mujer?-_ pensó apretando la copa de vino y de tanta fuerza que agregó esta se quebró en mil pedazos sintiendo el liquido rojo manchar su mano enguantada. Si no fuera por su armadura tendría que lidiar con la prominente erección con la que se había formado después de tener aquel sueño y con solo recordar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, perdía la cabeza de deseo. Esa mujer de cabello azul a igual que esos ojos grandes y preciosos, la estaba deseando como a ninguna otra y ya no sabia como dejar de tener es sueños, aveces no dormía y aunque pasara con cuantas mujeres en su cama ningúna de ellas lo sastifacia hasta dejarlo tan débil y vulnerable como la chica de pelo azul en su sueños. Harto de la situación se levantó de su silla y observó a su hijo,

\- Príncipe- Llamó el hombre imponente.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿¡Tu escuadrón conquistó el planeta Nova!? no e recibido informes.

\- Bardock está en eso padre ¿Por que?- preguntó indiferente volviendo su atención a la comida.

\- Necesito que encuentre un planeta estable y de un excelente estado atmosferico. Un planeta llamado Tierra está en la primera lista.

-¿Tierra? ¿Cual es la patética raza que lo habita?

\- Humanos. Son similares a nosotros a excepción de que no poseen cola.

-¿Son fuertes?

\- Veo que te interesa calentar un poco- Añadió el hombre orgulloso- Lamentablemente su patético poder de pelea es insignificativamente bajo que solo lograrás exterminarlo en un solo día.

\- Si no son guerreros más o menos _decente_ no me importa. No perderé mis energías en una indignante raza.

\- Dejate de niñerías mocoso y as algo útil y que lo único que haces es entrenar, comer y dormir- bufó ya resignado por el comportamiento del príncipe, como respuesta de su hijo obtuvo un gruñido.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda al Rey, en fin no tenía nada que hacer y ¿que mejor matar a insectos insignificantes? tal vez se distraería un poco de aquella mujer de mirada oceánica.

\- Bien lo haré, no por que tu lo dices si no por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Entregale las coordenadas a kakarotto.

\- Perfecto! las naves ya están recargadas, partirán en tres días.

\- Bien.

\- Y antes de matar a los terrícolas asegurate de que sus tecnologías sirvan para nuestro benefició y si es mayor a la de nosotros busca los científicos y traelos aquí. Debemos sacar provecho.

\- Órdenale eso a kakarotto- Habló fastidiado, él no era empleado de nadie, sin más palabras el príncipe se dirigió al ala de entrenamieneto, kakarotto estaría ya entrenando.

Mientras que el Rey vegeta se había dirigido al la sala del trono. La sala era muy grande y los costados varias columnas, en el centro el gran trono de colores blanco y rojo sangre a igual que la alfombra bajando sobre la escalera. Mientras el inicial de su nombre estaba grabado en unas de las paredes. El rey quedó allí mientras observaba el lugar desinteresado.

\- Majestad- Una voz femenina y sensual resonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Que quieres Kamira?- bramó en una tosca voz.

Era una bella mujer de cabello largo y negro a igual que sus ojos. Se acercó al rey intentando acariciarlo, pero antes de cumplir su objetivo su alteza tomó bruscamente la muñeca de la chica y la apartó con violencia.

\- ¿Como osas a entrar aquí sin mi permiso? del hecho que tengamos sexo no significa que tengas privilegios- Su voz era gélida e irritada mientras su rostros se endurecía aún más.

\- Pero mi rey creí que...-su frase se detuvo a medias al ver el hombre gruñendo furioso.

\- ¡Largo de aquí!- Gritó, la chica hizo una reverencia y salio de la sala totalmente humillada y molesta.

El rey vegeta subió por las escaleras de cuatro escalones hasta llegar al trono y se hecho allí apoyando sus nudillos en su mejilla resoplando resignado, mientras sin quieres sus pensamientos volaban en su cabeza en el sueño anterior.

_FLASHBACK_

Ella estaba acorralada entre esa masa de musculo, sus ojos zafiros estaban muy abierto mirando expectante al rey quién la tenía contra la pared ciego de la excitación. La chica de cabello azul intentó safarse de su fuerte mano que sostenía su pequeña cintura y la otra apoyada en la pared. El hombre de cabello de forma de flama llevó su nariz al níveo cuello de la chica para embriagarse de su dulce aroma, ese olor que lo tenía totalmente desquiciado, ella olía a jabón, a hembra. La piel húmeda de la muchacha lo estaba calentando por dentro, mientras disfrutaba ver aquel sonrojo carmesi que cubria sus suaves mejillas.

\- M-majestad- gimió ella avergonzada intentando alejarse de él.

-Quieta- gruñó furioso- Dejame hacerte mía- susurró y colocó sus calientes y hambrientos labios en su tersa piel. Llevó su otra mano a unos de los redondo y blandos senos de la chica sintiendo su pezón duro y ronroneo.

\- Eres mía, solo mía- Aclaró para después apoderarse de sus carnosos labios besándola con brusquedad, con esas ganas que solo ella lo podría saciar.

La chica intentó respirar, ese hombre la estaba ahogando con su lengua en su boca, movió la cabeza aún lado para romper el beso vanamente ya que el hombre la tenia muy apretada contra su cuerpo. Sentía la barba del rey picarle la piel.

Su alteza quitó la pequeña toalla que cubría su hermoso cuerpo apetitoso, quería clavar sus manos en su delgada cintura. Y dio un leve gruñido al presenciar sus hermosos senos se le hizo agua la boca, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus pezones rosados que anhelaba llevárselo a la boca y darle placer a esa chica que lo hipnotizaba por completo.

Su propia armadura ya comenzaba a molestarlo y de inmediato se empezó a quitar iniciando con los guantes.

La joven que intentaba regularizar su respiración se percató de su desnudez y se abochornó de sobremanera. Tomó la toalla blanca que estaba en el suelo pero antes de completar la acción una fuerte mano detuvo lo que hacia.

\- Quiero verte, no te ocultes- La respiración del rey era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba. Guió a la muchacha a la enorme cama y la tumbó, la observó de arriba hacia abajo y todo lo que veía le encantaba, su intimidad, sus preciosos pechos, sus curvas perfectas, su cabello largo y alborotado, sus mejillas sonrosadas. La prominente erección lo estaba matando y ya le dolía de tanto placer. Gateó hasta ella para tenerla bajo su completo dominio.

\- Majestad yo...-su nerviosismo era muy notorio y el rey sonrió complacido acercándose a su oído y susurró.

\- Tranquila seré cuidadoso- Su voz era grave tanto que hizo erizar la piel de la chica provocándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica. El rey se perdió en sus hermosos ojos tan iguales al mar y luego volvió a devorar sus tiernos labios.

Despertó alterado, intentó calmar su respiración y observó aún lado de su cama, ella no estaba, apretó las sedosas sabanas con fuerza rugiendo como león _¡Era un maldito sueño!._ Sentía su miembro palpitar con fuerza deseando salir de aquella jaula de licra. El sudor bajaba en su sien mientras que tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, estaba en celo, tal como lo llamaría su lengua primitiva.

El fuego de la ira se desprendía de su piel, la muchacha de sus sueño lograría hacer que se suicide.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Se levantó del trono tiritando de la rabia y fue directo a darse una ducha fría, muy fría. Hace tiempo el mismo sueño caliente, hace tiempo deseando encontrar a esa mujer y hecerla suya.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bueno señoritas aquí está el primer capitulo. Comprendo si desean matarme por lo corto que es ja n.n


	3. Chapter 2

Hello mis lectoras, aquí esta el segundo cap, ah! y no se olviden se dejarme sus reviews, me alientan mucho XD

" **MALDITA OBSESIÓN"**

 **"** Intensa atracción"

By: Vero Eve Forever

Chapter 2:

Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una aura de color azul teniendo ambos brazos a cada costado y su boca entre abierta mientras respiraba alterado y su mirada fija en su oponente, estaba agotado y sudado. Extendió su mano derecha hacía delante mientras en su palma se formaba una esfera se energía aluminado su rostro.

- _Toma esto - Gritó_ añadiendo más poder a su ataque esférico para incrementarlo de tamaño, Kakarotto endureció su mirada flexionando sus rodillas preparándose para esquivar la energía, sintió el caliente ki que desprendía de su cuerpo por la elevación de la misma y Vegeta sin esperar más tiempo arrojó su ataque a una intensa velocidad. El menor, llevó sus ambos brazos a su rostro cubriendolo, cuando la energía impactó contra su sus ante brazos logró embestirlo esquivandolo a un costado provocando una severa exploción resplandesiente.

Sus armaduras ya estaban destrozadas y sus sudorosos cuerpos ardiendo de la temperatura a causa del entrenamiento, la fatiga era mucha ya llevaban más de 8 horas entrenando y combatiendo entre ellos.

\- _Vegeta mejor detengamonos, tu poder a igual que el mío... ya está... muy bajo_ \- Dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

- _¡Que debil eres Kakarotto_!- Se colocó en posición de combate y se abalanzó contra el chico se cabellos alborotados mientras le daba varias series de puñetazos y patadas con velocidad sobrehumana, Kakarotto intentaba esquivarlo pero su ki estaba demasiado bajo como para seguir sus reflejos.

Chocaron sus puños formando una onda expansiva mientras las descargar electricas proveniente de su ki rodeaban su cuerpo completo mezclando sus auras. El Príncipe por nada del mundo se detenía, aunque su cuerpo le exigía descanso él lo ignoraba, fuera entrenamiento o no, su cuerpo no sería ningún obstáculo para retenerlo aseverandolo hasta llegar a su verdadero limite.

Levitó un poco dando una patada horizontal mientras que Kakarotto logró detenerlo con su rodilla y estiró sus manos para sujetar la pierna de su rival y empezarlo a girarlo en su propio eje hasta aumentar la velocidad y lo soltó, el orgulloso Príncipe frenó con brusquedad antes de chocar contra la pared. Vegeta como toda respuesta dió su acostumbrado gruñido y furioso desapareció y reapareció en frente de su oponente, su velocidad fué tan fugaz que el menor no pudo captarlo para desviar aquel ataque. El saiyajin de la realeza golpeó en el estómago del joven provocando un agudo dolor haciéndolo escupir sangre, por el horrible dolor que sentíó llevó sus ambas manos a su abdomen mientras se arrodillaba, su príncipe se estaba volviendo tan fuerte.

-¿ _¡Que sucede kakarotto, no me digas que te rindes!_?- Bramó burlón.

\- _No es eso, es que estoy bastante cansado y además por que tengo_ _hambre_ -Se quejó el menor. Vegeta desvió la mirada, no quería admitirlo pero él tambíen estaba cansado y con hambre. Después se haber aceptado descansar a regañadiente el Príncipe del los saiyajin, se dirigieron a sus respectivas alcobas.

Por un momento su mente había olvidado a la mujer, parece ser que ahora la tendría en su cabeza con más frecuencia. Tomó la pequeña toalla blanca y se limpió el rastro del sudor y sangre en su rostro pasándolo tambíen a su cuello, kakarotto le había dado buena pelea y eso solo significaba una cosa, el de clase baja lo estaba superando y como hombre orgulloso que es no podía nisiquiera soñarlo.

Se quitó la armadura mientras oía a su estómago exigirle comida, endureció su mirada y fué directo a la ducha. Cuando sintió el agua fría estremecer su piel, cerró sus ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna. En contra de su volunta, su mente vagó hasta el recuerdo del sueño de la noche anterior.

_FLASHBACK_

 _La joven estaba allí parada ante él mirandolo ceñuda, el Príncipe sonrió de medio lado al momento en que se cruzaba se brazos, la mujer si tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo._

 _-¡No pienso ser tu esclava!- Le alzó la voz la muchacha, totalmente decidida y firme._

 _El Heredero del trono tomó eso como un desafío, deciso su postura y caminó hasta ella dando circulos a su alrededor como un cazador, sin quitar su mirada negra en cada detalle se su cuerpo. La joven se pelo azul tragó saliva ante la actitud del hombre, la estaba poniendo nerviosa._

 _-Ahora si me disculpa Príncipe, necesito que salga de mi cuarto-Rompió ella el silencio incómodo que se estaba formando. Sin permitir que la presencia poderosa y aplastante del hombre la dejara vulnerable se dirigió a la puerta y se maldijo al no poder llegar hasta ella por culpa de una mano que atrapó la su ante brazo de un rapido movimiento._

 _-¿Adonde crees que vas?- Su voz sonó tan grave que le causó una caliente electricidad en su pecho permitiendo que sus mejillas ardieran al instante. El hombre endureció su expresión y bruscamente tomó de su pequeña cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo que la deseaba como un animal salvaje. La chica miró con curiosidad al joven Príncipe ¿Que pretendía?_

 _Se perdió en su mirada azul. La joven compuso su postura e intentó alejarlo, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y eso hacía que un extraño revoloteo alterara su vientre bajando hasta su zona intima. Desvió la mirada, era como si él quisiera descubrir sus más intimos secretos y verse expuesta ante el príncipe, por alguna extraña forma esos ojos tan oscuros como el vacio de lo infinito lograba que la piel se le erizada y tembló, definitivamente aquellos ojos atrapantes la hacía verse más sensible e indefensa._

 _El arrogante hombre bajó su mirada a sus labios rosados que estaban entreabiertos, se veían deliciosos. Por inercia se fué acercando a su rostro detallando y memorando sus finas facciones y el impulso que sintió en esos momentos fué lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar su orgullo de impedir a que la besara. Los ojos se la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa al sentir los duros y salvajes labios de su alteza en su boca, devorándola hasta el punto de asfixiarle._

 _El orgulloso Príncipe rodeó con sus enormes y fuertes brazos en la cintura de la muchacha pegándola a su pecho. Sentía su miembro endurecerse más y más necesitando ser estimulado, llevó unas se sus manos al cuello de la chica para impedir que intentara escapar de su ardiente y vigorasa lengua que estaba invadiendo su cavidad bocal, mientras oía quejas de ella por su brusquedad, estaba totalmente cegado se la lujuria. Desenredó su cola larga y peluda de su cintura y empezó a estimular la zona intima ensima de su ropa, a causa de eso la mujer gimió y ese sonido fue realmente música para sus oidos. La reacidad de la joven lo estaba matando, se estaba resistiendo pero a la vez dandole permiso para que la tocara._

 _La peliturquesa queria detenerlo y abofetearlo por besarla pero su cuerpo no estaba se acuerdo con ella sintiendo como lo traicionaba, queria reprimir ese deseó fuerte que empezaba a nacer, era tanto que lo necesitaba que deseaba desnudarse y entregarse como nunca lo a hecho frente a un hombre._

 _Siguio besandola con fervor, la pequeña chispa que había en su interior se transformó en puro fuego quemandole la piel y acumulandose en su intimidad, era pura pasión y quería más de ella. Con tanta fuerza rasgó la remera de la joven dejando ver sus pechos cubierto por un sostén color rojo sangre y soltó un roncó gruñido contra sus labios temblorosos. Empezó a besar su cuello hasta bajar en la clavícula percatandose como el cuerpo femenino reaccionaba antes sus caricias expandiendo su ego. Su aroma lograba golpearlo con tanta violencia sacumbiendolo completamente ante el placer._

 _La muchacha temblaba por el calor que sentía en su interior y no lograba regularizar su respiración vegeta lo hacía más dificil, era tan atractivo. El príncipe tomó una mano de la chica y lo guió hasta su imponente miembro erecto y ella soltó un gemido al sentirlo palpitar contra su palma súplicando ser libre y empezó a tocarlo. Gruñó por las caricias deliciosas que ella tímidamente le ofrecía mientras él le guiaba, sentía su más autocontrol irse por la borda, no dabas más, deseaba poseerla._

 __FIN DE FLASBACH__

 _A_ brió sus ojos y se dió cuenta que le faltaba el aire, el agua lo golpeaba violentamente y sintió una mano en su masculinidada que se encontraba erecta dandole placer ¿Desde cuando llevó su mano allí? Rugió rabioso y luego suspiró, no tenía caso enojarse, no solucionaría nada pero tampoco podría permitirse aquello. Había oido que los sueños tenían un significado y al príncipio le había parecido totalmente estúpido pero ahora que tenía el mismo sueño ¿Que significaba? ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer? ¿Existía? ¿Acaso era una premonición?. Aquel sueño parecía real, tan real que había sentido el aroma de la muchacha de exótico cabello, ella olía a miel y almemdras, un olor que encendía el ardiente fuego en su interior hasta marearle. Pero lo que realmente le había llamado la atención fué que es mujer apesar se ser debíl lo desafia con tantas agallas, definitivamente eso era lo que más lo excitó.

Sacudió la cabeza dando un bufido de fastidio por sus pensamientos, no perdería la cordura. Cerró el grifó y colocó alrededor de su cintura una toalla como era su costumbre despúes de baño, talvez el viaje al planeta tierra lograría entretenerlo un poco.

Salió del cuarto rumbo al comedor, había ordenado a la servidumbre que le preparan un banquete. Debía concentrarse en lo más importante que en un estúpido sueño, combertirse en el legendario Super saiyajin, ese su objetivo principal.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 3

_Hola muchachas, Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, veo que las críticas van más por los monstruosos errores de ortografías y de lo corto que es y se que me matarán si no hago algo al respecto XD ja! Pero no se preocupen haré todo lo mejor posible._

* * *

 **"MALDITA OBSESIÓN"**

"La Diosa Navertaly "

By: Vero Eve Forever

Chapter 3:

 **PLANETA TIERRA, CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA.**

Se encontraba en el laboratorio de su padre haciendo los planos de un nuevo prototipo de Auto-Nave para la mejoría de transporte, algo mucho más avanzado en casi todo los aspecto, velocidad, propulsores, motor, resistencia, material, piloto inteligente etc. Por culpa de esto no había dormido ni casi toda la noche ya que los planos tendría que presentarlos mañana y al siguiente día prepararse para poner manos a la obra si todo salia bien, siendo muy optimista y un poco arrogante para ella era obvio que si. Estando todo el tiempo en la computadora realizando el diseño de la misma la había agotado de sobremanera. Se levantó de la silla giratoria y se acercó a la cafetera sirviéndose una taza de café.

-Veo que aún sigues con eso- Una voz muy familiar se escuchó a sus espalda, la agotada mujer dio la vuelta y se encontró con su padre. Un hombre de estatura baja, de cabellos lilas y un fino bigote, anteojo y vestido de una bata blanca y su inseparable Gato Tama en su hombro.

La muchacha con algo de ojeras y cansancio muy notable, sonrió.

-¡Buenos días papá!

\- ¡Buenos días hija! Creo que hablabas literalmente cuando dijiste que te harías responsable de esto- Comentó el hombre observando a su alrededor.

\- Si lo se, es una oportunidad para demostrar que yo soy la Gran Bulma Briefs- Habló la chica con arrogancia.

\- Hija no necesitas demostrar a nadie, lo eres.

\- Hmp! Gracias papá- Sonrió.

\- Ve a descansar, yo me encargaré.

La mujer bostezo al momento en que estiraba sus brazos, no había notado lo tan cansada que estaba, si su amiga Milk lo supiera, la mataría ya que ella era muy sobre protectora con ella.

\- De acuerdo pa!- Le dio un dulce beso de la mejilla y salió del laboratorio caminando por los pasillos de la enorme Casa. Dejó su taza en la cocina después de haber bebido todo su preciado café y se marchó directo a la habitación. Buscó entre sus guarda ropas algo cómodo que ponerse mientras tarareaba una canción.

Eligió una pijama corta hasta un poca más arriba de la rodilla de un color blanco tirando a celeste, un poco suelto al cuerpo. Se adentró al baño llenando la tina con una emanante agua tibia que pudieran relajarla por completo, el vapor empezaba a subir y humedecer un poco los azulejos blancos. Desnudó su cuerpo dejando ver su blanca piel y el vapor del agua empezó a humedecerla hasta sentir su piel brillante y con varias gotas resbalando lentamente. Recogió su cabello corto en una coleta rebelde y se adentró a la tina cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo que todo el cansancio la abondanaban.

Tener su mente ocupada como en los planos la había hecho olvidar de aquel extraño y frío presentimiento o corazonada de que algo malo ocurriría, algo que no solo a ella lo afectaría si no a toda la población ¿Destrucción o conquista Global? sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa ¿Quien diablos tendría el suficiente valor para armar caos Mundial?.

Frunció sus delgadas cejas intentando matar aquel sentimiento que lo único que lograba era aterrarla, si algo malo ocurriera, ella, su familia y amigos podrían esconderse en un búnker secreto que tenia a 50 metros bajo tierra, creada por su mismo padre de un material tan resistente e impenetrable.

Salio del baño después de su relajante ducha solamente envolvida en una toalla y otra en su cabello, se colocó la pijama que había elegido y literalmente se tumbó a la cama. La joven muchacha era ignorante a unos ojos femeninos que la observaba a través de una esfera de cristal color celeste.

Una mujer de cabello largo hasta las caderas y de un color blanco radiante, ojos grandes de color verdes esmeraldas y tan brillantes a igual que su blanca piel. Las facciones de su rostro eran muy refinados y delicados. Su cuerpo escultural vestía de un vestido largo y blanco mostrando sus hombros y sus finos brazos. Llevaba en su frente una diadema de oro y en el centro de esta, un pequeño rubí. En su sus brazos, dos brazalete de oro puro con diseños de hermosas rosas blancas y por último en su delgado cuello un coyar de diamantes. En pocas palabras, una hermosa mujer.

La Muchacha sonrió con ternura al ver a la joven de pelo azul durmiendo con tanta paz.

\- ¡Su alteza!, no estoy de acuerdo con el futuro de esa niña- Una voz infantil resonó a su costado. La mayor observó a su acompañante, un pequeño y tierno Gato flotante de color blanco y ojos azules marinos.

Ella sonrió y acaricio suavemente la esfera de cristal.

\- Ella es la clave para salvar a los Saiyajines de una destrucción segura- Contestó con una angelical voz.

-Sabe usted perfectamente que es inevitable, la muerte es su castigo por arrebatar varias vidas inocentes y por crear el caos y la destrucción.

Ella suspiró con un deje de tristeza míentras sentía su larga cabellera bailar al compás del viento.

\- Lo se, solo me compadezco de ellos y quiero darles una segunda oportunidad.

-¿¡Arriesgando la vida de una inocente chica en las garras del Rey y el Príncipe!?- Cuestionó.

\- Como dije, Bulma es la clave- Volvió a repetir- Tal vez ella podría hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿¡Como!?

\- Ya lo verás- Volvió a sonreír.

El pequeño Gato observó el maravilloso planeta, a lo lejos del cielo purpura, se apreciaba la vista de los enormes planetas vecinos, cada planeta de distintos tamaños y coleres. Sintió la suavidad del verde césped en sus pequeñas patitas mientras el perfume de las bonitas rosas y flores de todos los colores embriagaba su nariz provocándole picor. El planeta de la Diosa Navertaly era simplemente precioso.

\- Esos Saiyajines corruptos no merecen a una niña de corazón puro como ella, majestad- Comentó el pequeño gato sintiendo lástima por la joven.

\- Debes aprender a ver más allá de las apariencias mi querido Mishu- Habló la deidad con calma.

-Insinúa que esos dos Saiyajines son monstruos que ocultan un corazón!?- Ironizó con burla, la mujer solo fruncio sus delgadas cejas.

-Todo ser vivo posee uno, Malos o buenos- Contestó mientras sentía la fresca brisa acariciar su piel- Con la llegada de Bulma a sus vidas, las cosas cambiaran muchos.

\- ¿Y esos sueños, usted tiene algo que ver?- Preguntó pasando por alto el ruvor casi violento adornando las mejillas de la deidad.

Ella negó suavemente- No, yo no tengo nada que ver, es ella.

\- ¿¡Quee!? ¿Como? Es decir, uno no puede hacer que el otro sueñe lo que desea.

\- Es ella- Volvió a repetir- el destino está marcando las vidas de los tres a través de ella- Sonrió.

\- Si me permite cuestionarla majestad, ella es solo una humana, los humanos no tienen esas clases de poderes.

\- No, Bulma no es una simple Humana.

\- ¿Que insinúa alteza? No creo que esa chica tenga poderes o algo así.

Ella lo miró un momento para luego levantar su vista al precioso cielo cerrando sus ojos esmerealdas mientras suspiraba.

\- Mishu, mi querido amigo, debes aprender que la razón y la lógica de algo increíble no siempre lo entenderás o comprenderás. Se paciente y espera, tus preguntas serán respondidas.

Lo cierto es que esas palabras consternaron demasiado a su acompañante. Sabia quien era exactamente la muchacha de cabello azul, pero no iba a revelarlo, no ahora.

OoO

Había estado dormida hasta las diez de la mañana y ahora se encontraba ya retomando su trabajo, aunque su padre le haya dicho mil veces que descansara lo había hecho caso omiso.

\- ¿¡Deseas que te mate por lo excesiva que eres!?- Oyó la voz de su amiga Milk que recién había llegado, levantó la mirada y se encontró con una joven de cabello largo y negro a igual que sus ojos, vestía de un Kimono rojo y un pantalocillo azul marino.

\- ¡Hola Milk!-Saludó ella pasando por alto su amenaza- Creí que no vendría.

\- Bueno es que salí temprano de la universidad y hablando de ti supongo que en realidad estás loca- Le regaño poniendo sus brazos en jarra- Eres demasiada exigente con tus planos y que se yo lo que haces.

\- Sabes que es mi deber, además esto es lo poco que haría, cuando tome las riendas de la C.c será peor- Aclaró ella.

La chica pelinegra parpadeó mientras se adentraba al laboratorio- De veras que eres terca, ni siquiera escuchas a tu mejor amiga.

\- Sabes que debo tener estos planos preparados Milk.

\- Parece ser que la Ingeniería Mecánica resulta ser difícil- Comentó mirando los planos confundida y Bulma río por la expresión que reflejaba en su rostro.

\- Eso son los planos de los propulsores- Comentó ella levantándose de la silla.

\- Vaya Bulma, eres muy inteligente- La halagó ya un poco más relajada dejando los planos en el escritorio- Y escuchame esta vez, mereces digno descanso. Has estado toda la semana ocupada que ya te as olvidado de mi.

\- ¿Y que surgieres que hagamos?

\- Mmm!- Llevó sus dedos a la barbilla- Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a la playa.

\- Es verdad, pero creeme hoy no tengo ganas amiga.

\- Hay Bulma tu no tienes ganas de nada- Dijo ella en reproche- Te hace falta un novio.

La chica de pelo azul resopló fastidiada- No quiero saber nada de ellos, son unos idiotas.

\- ¿¡Idiotas!? ¿¡y que te hicieron ahora!?- Preguntó confundida.

\- Nada pero... Olvidalo- Le dio la espalda retomando su trabajos. La pelinegra vio a su amiga perspectiva, sabia que ella no creía en los hombres ni en el amor pero ¿Que le llevó a odiar a los muchachos? Por lo que sabia Bulma nunca tuvo novio o estuvo realmente enamorada, bueno si, tal vez en el pasado le había gustado un chico llamado Yamcha pero él era un mujeriego sin remedio, tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual cree que todos los hombres son iguales.

Después de que la peliazul a regañadientes haya aceptado salir un poco de su excesivo trabajo, ambas chicas fueron a pasear y hacer compras como es costumbre en una mujer.

OoO

A los lejos de lo infinito del universo cuatros naves esféricas e individuales siendo rodeados por una aura blanca se aproximaban con tanta velocidad al planeta verde (Tierra). El príncipe frunció el ceño, de nuevo esos sueños, pero esta vez era diferente.

 _Vio a la temblorosa mujer allí sentada en el suelo con las rodillas en su pecho y su barbilla recargando en esta, estaba asustada, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de esos ojos que lo miraban con puro horror y fuego a la vez, fuego del odio que sentía hacia él. Sonrió mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente y tomó con brusquedad su delgado brazo._

 _\- ¡Sueltame animal!- Chilló la joven forcejeando._

 _El hombre la sacudió con fuerzas para después darle un leve golpe, tan leve que ella sintió el mismísimo infierno golpearla, de su rosada boca salio un gemido de dolor mientras llevaba unas de sus manos a la zona herida._

 _\- Es para que aprendas hembra terrícola- Dijo el saiyajin amordazando sus pequeñas manos en esas cadenas frías, duras y pesadas. Una vez la chica inmovilizada la tomó de su pequeño mentón y la miró a los ojos, se relamió los labios y capturó su suave boca en un beso cavernícola, salvaje, tan salvaje que ella se quejaba del dolor y del asco._

 _Un ataque de pánico se apoderó de ella, aquel hombre tan gigante a su lado iba a violarla, de eso no tenia dudas. Sintió un miembro peludo acariciar su muslo debajo de su desgastada ropa y se alarmó, intentó alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero le era imposible, ese Saiyajin era mucho más fuerte y estaba segura que toda esa masa de músculos la aplastaría._

 _La siguió besando con desespero hasta que sintió un potente rayo caliente atravesar su pecho y corazón, sus ojos se nublaron cayendo de inmediato al suelo. La joven agitada observó el cuerpo y el olor a sangre le dio repulsión. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con el mismísimo Príncipe de los saiyajin._

 _La joven retrocedió un poco, ese saiyajin era mucho más temible que el otro, su mirada, sus ojos eran mucho más fríos que el hielo._

Despertó de inmediato, mientras observaba a los controles de comando. Era la primera vez que soñaba algo que sea diferente a sexo. Pero la pregunta que se hacia en su cabeza llamó su atención por completo ¿Por que defendió a esa mujer?, dio un resoplido, no se sometería de nuevo a sus pensamientos. Levantó su mirada negra hasta encontrarse con la pequeña ventanilla de la nave, mirando al frío vacío encontrándose con pequeños puntos blancos a millones de kilómetros.

Apretó sus puños con sastifacción, pronto eliminaría a una raza indignante de la existencia y eso le llenaba de placer hasta los huesos, una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios y su mirada negra se oscureció aún más. La sangre en sus manos era como si en realidad fuera lo más delicioso que podía sentir aunque prefería pelear con oponentes dignos y tener una gran batalla, era inevitable no ver sangre desparramada, sin duda era un Saiyajin.

OoO

El doctor Briefs que se encontraba en el laboratorio observan detenidamente la pantalla, se veía muy oscuro, era claro que estaba hechando un vistaso al enorme espacio a través del Satélite creado por su misma Empresa. Vio algo pequeño como una estrella fugaz acercarse a miles de kilómetros desde la atmósfera terrestre y abrió sus ojos al no solo ver una sino tres más, como científico con experiencia sabia que aquello no eran unos simples meteoritos apunto de estrellarse contra la tierra, no lo sabia con certeza pero no pasaría por alto aquello.

\- Hola papá, ya llegué- Saludó Bulma entrando al Laboratorio, la chica al ver a su padre sumiso en sus pensamientos preguntó- ¿Que ocurre papá?

El Doctor pareció reaccionar y negó con la cabeza suavemente- No ocurre nada hija.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que ella sonrió y habló.

\- ¿Te ayudo en algo?

\- No hija, ya hiciste suficiente. Estuve evaluando los planos y creo que estamos de acuerdo.

\- Pues claro, soy tu hija- Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Bulma querida!- Una mujer rubia se acercó a padre hija con una bandeja llena de pastelillos de chocolates- Que bien que llegaste para que pruebes estos deliciosos pastelillos- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

\- Ha! De acuerdo mamá- Sonrió, tomó uno que se parecía más a una rosa y los llevó a la boca degustando de su sabor- ¡Está delicioso!

\- Tu también querido- Se dirigió a su esposo.

-De acuerdo querida- Y los probó

La mujer jovial y rubia preparó un delicioso café espumoso para su familia, padre e hija se veían igual de cansados. Disfrutaron entre ellos con la compañía de Milk. Todos eran ignorantes al peligro que se aproximaba, de que pronto la paz que gobernaba en el Planeta Tierra se extinguiría.

CONTINUARÁ...

 _Chicas, no se preocupen, actualizaré lo mas pronto posible ya que tardaré un poco si pienso hacer el cap, más largo XD._


	5. Chapter 4

_El quinto cap, espero que los disfruten. Esta vez si es un poco largo, me a tomado mucho tiempo ja!_

* * *

 **"MALDITA OBSESIÓN"**

"Esperanzas extinguidas"

Por: Vero Eve forever

Capítulo 4:

Estaba sentado en su preciado trono observando el lugar con desdén, cerró sus ojos para intentar quitarla de sus pensamientos que últimamente ya se estaba volviendo irritante e intolerable, esa mujer desconocida no era digna de su tiempo ni de sus pensamientos, además de eso, su orgullo no lo permitía. Apretó el brazo del trono controlando su poder que empezaba a elevarse haciendo que el _Scouter_ de sus soldados remarcaran su poder de batalla, los hombres guardias sudaron frío al presenciar la ira del Rey.

\- Su alteza- Una voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el Rey observó a su mano derecha quien se reverenciaba ante él.

\- Habla Nappa- habló tajante.

\- Solo quería darle informes que mi escuadrón a logrado conquistar los veintes planetas de la galaxia del sur y vendidos a un alto precio.

El Rey Vegeta solo hizo una pequeña mueca de sastifacción.

\- Bien, solo falta que el Príncipe conquiste el planeta llamado Tierra- Dijo para si mismo- Ordena a los siguientes escuadrones de primera clase para que purgen el planeta Katatzu. No se confíen, la raza que lo habita son muy poderosos.

\- A la órden majestad- Dijo el calvo fortachón mientras hacia una leve reverencia para luego después retirarse de la sala del trono.

OoO

Mishu estaba observando con suma preocupación a los saiyajin que se aproximaban a la Tierra después de haberse recuperado de su reacción estupefacta por la repentina sorpresa que sentió al enterarse que esos hombres viajaban con destino al planeta Tierra.

Había algo que no lograba entender, según la diosa Navertaly no había comentado algo sobre que los saiyajin irían a la Tierra, si no que la chica en un viaje al espacio accidentalmente iría a parar con ellos. Los sueños, no había otra explicación, los sueños que Rey y Príncipe tenían por las noches era el culpable, mientras más sabían de la muchacha de pelo azul mas cosas dejaban de ser simples coincidencias, no creyó que afectaría tanto.

\- Hay algo que te preocupa Mishu- Afirmó Navertaly con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que al minino lo desconcertaba.

\- ¿Señora Navertaly sabe usted lo que en realidad ocurre?- Preguntó al momento en que le miraba en reproche- Vegeta no solo está apunto de hacer un infierno la vida de Bulma, si no también a todos los de su raza.

La deidad abrió sus ojos en clara sorpresa- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

\- Él y su escuadrón se dirijen a la Tierra y ya falta poco para que lleguen- Respondió con temor, temor a que su planeta secretamente favorito sea destruido.

\- Eso no puede ser, se supone que ellos no deben conocerse así, no si él destruye su mundo-Murmuró llevando sus dos manos a su pecho- Ella lo odiará mucho más de lo que se supone.

\- Los sueños sin duda tiene algo que ver. Sin ningún guerrero poderoso para que lo enfrente, probablemente la Tierra sea destruida- dijo cebizbajo.

Pronto Mishu sonrió teniendo una idea.

\- ¿Que le parece si enviamos a unos de nuestros Guerreros a la Tierra?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

\- Lo lamento, todos ellos están muertos- Dijo en un suspiro- No está bajo mi jurisdicción llevar a los muertos al mundo de los vivos.

\- Pero majestad tiene que hacer algo, ellos no pueden morir- Susurró con voz queda, la diosa sonrió con tristeza viendo a su amigo lo afectado que estaba, al parecer le agrada los humanos.

Ella cerró sus ojos- Supongo que me estas culpando de algo, Mishu- Afirmó ella sonriendo.

\- No, no majestad- Negó de inmediato- Yo no la estoy culpando de nada, usted sabe lo que hace yo soy simplemente su asistente.

\- Eres más que eso mi querido minino-Volvió a sonreír con ternura acariciando su suave peleje blanco.

\- ¿Que ocurrirá ahora?

\- No lo se, no me esperaba esto, las cosas salieron de mis manos. Creo que tenías razón-Le dio la espalda perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte.

\- ¿¡He!? ¿De que habla?- Preguntó Mishu confundido.

\- Creo que no debí apresurar las cosas, Bulma es solo una víctima destinada a sufrir, quizás me equivoque pero se que no todo está perdido, Bulma tiene un gran espíritu y por eso la elegí.

Mishu miró significativamente a la mujer, las cosas salieron de control y causa de eso habrá muchas víctimas humanas.

-Intentaré ver el futuro- Dijo la diosa, se concentró y cerró sus ojos. El rubí qué tenia en su diadema pronto empezó a iluminarse, segundos después frunció su ceño al ver su mente en blanco.

-¿Que ve majestad?

Lamentablemente ella negó abriendo sus verdes ojos con tristezas en ellos.

La historia había cambiado totalmente, así ellos no debían conocerse, parece que el destino tenia algo entre manos. Bulma odiaría mucho al Príncipe y eso tal vez provocaría la barrera para que ellos pudieran estar juntos.

OoO

Ya eran las 1:00 a.m y aun no podía conciliar el sueño ese presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte hasta imaginar a sus padres morir. Sacudió la cabeza como si eso lograría ayudar a evitarlo y resopló fastidiada, se levantó de la cama mientras encendía la lampara y se acercó a la ventana viendo a través del cristal la lluvia que caía sin cesar, oyendo que a lo lejos los truenos se escuchaban mientras que las descarga eléctricas con majestuosidad adornaban al cielo oscuro.

\- Veo que aun estás despierta- La voz de su padre la sobresaltó del susto.

\- P-papá, me asustaste- dijo ella intentando regularizar su pulso.

\- Lo siento hija, solo quería mostrarte algo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?.

\- No se si podría llamarlo así, ven sigueme- El hombre se dio la vuelta y la chica lo siguió. Salieron del cuarto de la peliturquesa con destino al laboratorio. Bulma tragó saliva temblorasa por el frío que empezaba a sentir y se recriminó mentalmente al darse cuenta de no llevar la bata ensima de su vestido blanco hasta los muslos dejando ver sus hombro y un poco de escote y que además de eso estaba descalsa. Removió su cabello mientras que su padre colocaba la contraseña en el tablero digital.

Los Briefs se adentraron al ala de investigamiento prendiendo las luces.

\- ¿Que ocurre papá?

El hombre de cabello lilas sonrió y encendió el monitor.

\- Lo estuve investigando desde hace tres días y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no se trata de simples meteoritos.

Bulma arqueó una ceja confundida y posó sus ojos en el monitor viéndolo con detenimiento. Frunció su ceño intentando interpretar que eran aquellas bolas redondas y blancas.

\- ¿No, no piensas lo mismo que yo o si?- Preguntó la peliazul no podiendo creer lo que veía.

\- Son naves y se dirigen a la tierra.

\- Imposible, no lo creo papá- dijo la muchacha retrocediendo sintiendo que la impresión se apoderaba de ella.

\- Creelo hija. Si mis cálculos no me fallan estarán aquí aproximadamente una hora. Tiempo suficiente para llamar a todos nuestros familiares y amigos para escondernos en el búnker si nos atacan.

\- No papá, tiene que ser un error mecánico- Intentaba creer en sus palabras y ahogar ese mal presentimiento que crecía más y más en su pecho. El doctor vio como su hija estaba alterada y tocó suavemente su hombro derecho para calmarla.

\- Tranquilizate Bulma, es verdad que al principio me costó asumirlo pero es verdad. Debemos escondernos. Tengo un mal presentimiento hija.

La chica de ojos azules lo vio a las pupilas negras de su amado padre y pronto el miedo la aterró, se sentía culpable, culpable por haber ignorado aquella corazonada.

\- _Alerta, alerta intrusos acercandose a la atmósfera terrestre, repito intrusos acercándose a la atmósfera terrestre-_ Fue lo que dijo la computadora inteligente al momento en que una luz roja parpadeaba en los comandos táctiles.

-¿Quee? se supone que aterrizarían en una hora- Exclamó el anciano científico apoyándose contra la mesa observando la pantalla- Bulma no esperes más, llama a Milk y despierta a tu madre- Dijo totalmente desesperado- ¡Al búnker ahora!

-Pero papá...- Intentó cuestionar.

pero nada hija, ¡Apresurate!- La muchacha de pelo azul asintió y salió corriendo del lugar.

OoO

El Príncipe abrió los ojos, mientras veía que su nave esférica penetraba la capa atmosférica con violencia sintiendo el calor contra él, presionó el pequeño botón rojo de su scouter comunicándose con el resto.

\- Kakarotto, Raditz y Turles despierten sabandijas- Gritó aturdiendo a sus compañeros.

\- Ya estoy despierto Vegeta, no era necesario que gritaras- Se quejó kakarotto.

Sus naves se acercaban al centro de la capital del Oeste y la gente que se encontraban cerca de inmediato posaron su mirada al nubloso cielo, si sus caras eran antes de suma curiosidad ahora eran llenas de horror al presenciar caer cuatro naves esféricas provocando vibración en el suelo.

\- ¿Que es eso?- Preguntó una mujer robusta.

\- Nos atacan, los extraterrestre nos atacan- Aclaró uno exageradamente y de inmediato la gente empezaron a gritar y correr.

Los edificios empezaron a temblar y uno para su desgracia fue atravesado rompiendo la pared con tanta facilidad matando algunas personas. Las cuatros naves con brusquedad fueron aterrizando dejando un enorme cráter en suelo provocado por la onda del choque.

\- Haaa! ¿Que demonios es eso?- indagó uno con la cara azul del pavor que sentía.

Las compuertas de las naves fueron lentamente abierta y la gente con curiosidad se asomaban al borde del hoyo a ver que era exactamente.

Un hombre calvo tragó saliva mientras veía a unos de ellos salir con una mirada sádica- ¡S-son hombres!

Turles sonrió realmente demoniaco al ver a sus próximas víctimas, levitó hasta salir del cráter bajo la mirada atónitas y pálidas de todos, sin dudas era el segundo más temible, tenia una apariencia similar a la de kakarotto a excepción de su piel ya que la de él era un poco más morena.

\- Con que este es el planeta Tierra- Indagó a la vez que no perdía de vista a sus futuras víctimas.

OoO

A cabo de 40 minutos de la llamada de Bulma que le había advertido sobre los invasore se dirigia a la C.c. Estaba más que claro que no venían a hacer amigos. Al principio había creído que era una broma pero al notar lo alterada que estaba supo que no, miró a su padre que estaba también aterrado en el copiloto.

\- Tranquilizate papá, enseguida llegaremos- Dijo ella mientras encendía los limpiaparabrisas para quitar la excesiva agua de la lluvia.

-Extraterrestre ¿Como es que se supone que existe?- Era evidente que estaba incrédulo ante la situación.

\- Lo se papá. Sostente, debemos apresurarnos- La pelinegra aceleró aun más levantando polvo al intento.

Esto en realidad parecía una película de ficción, todo lo parecía pero debía saber que era la realidad y que ahora solo debía concentrarse en llegar a la Corporación Cápsula y salvar su vida y la de su padre.

Sin haberlo previsto, una luz blanca viniendo desde el cielo impactó contra ellos.

OoO

Encendió la energía eléctrica del búnker que había cortado a causa de los fuertes ataques y explosiones mientras que oía los gritos y los llantos de las personas que habían logrado ayudar para sobrevivir ya que su padre había reunido después de advertirles sobre la amenaza que estaba apuntó de ocurrir, lamentablemente para todos, casi nadie lo había creído por lo tanto solo reunió a 20 personas incluyendo a niños y adolecentes. El lugar era muy amplio y estaba cargado de provisiones, solo faltaba Milk y su padre Ox Satán.

\- Tranquilizate hija, Milk de seguro ya está cerca- Comentó la mujer rubia al ver a su hija caminar de un lado para otro.

\- Toma, ponte esto- Le entregó la bata y pantuflas ya que estaba descalsa, todo había sido tan rápido que recién lo había notado.

\- Por favor Milk, date prisa- Murmuró.

No quería pensar en lo peor y que ¿tal si esos malditos ya la había alcanzado?- _Nisiquiera lo pienses_ \- se dijo para si misma, los llantos de los niños la estresaba aun mas.

OoO

Sintió la lluvia caer contra su piel y oyó los gritos de todas las personas que huían por sus vidas. Sonrió como si en realidad estubiera poseído por el mismo diablo, un energúmeno que disfrutaría matar. Extendió sus manos hacia sus blancos y de ella una esfera energía comenzó armarse, tan sádico como él solo sabia comenzó el conteo como algo divertido.

\- Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis- Incrementó la bola de energía- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, cero ¡Mueran insectos!- Arrojó la energía esférica hacia a todos hombre, mujeres y niños matandolos a sangre fría, los restos de los edificios comenzaron aplastar a inocentes personas y a vehículo de transporte también, había casas en llamas y gente gritando del puro dolor. Los gritos de los ciudadanos sacudían el lugar oyendose por todas las direcciones.

La ciudad el Oeste estaba totalmente destrozada, varios edificios a punto de derrumbarse, era el caos total mataron sin compasión alguna ¡Malditos Saiyajines!

\- ¡Príncipe!- Llamó Raditz- La nave para transportar a los científicos en treinta minutos estará aterrizando.

\- Bien, dejen de matar y exclavisen algunos terrícolas- Habló cruzándose de brazos- Turles, encargate de buscar a los científico.

\- Como usted ordene mi Príncipe- Los dos fortachones de inmediato se alejaron del lugar en busca de civiles

Kakarotto tenia la mirada perdida ya que matar no era lo suyo sintiendo mucha amargura y compasión por las personas que cruelmente sus vidas fueron arrebatadas por sus compañeros. Se alejó de su Príncipe yendo un poco más al sur.

Al momento de elevarse vio el caos y la destrucción que causaron, lo que ante era magníficos edificios ahora era puro escombros y asfalto divididos, una ciudad ardiendo en llamas, tan ardientes que ni la misma lluvia lograba apagarla. El humo negro se mezcla en los aires tapando aun mas al cielo nubloso y lluvioso, mientras sentía asfixiarse en ellos. Los autos estrellados contra locales y otros revolcados en el suelo.

Aterrizó y sin esperarlo quedó con suma sorpresa al ver una muchacha joven de cabellos oscuros tirada entre los duros escombros y restos de metales, algo lastimada mientras el agua hacia su trabajo de quitar la sangre que caían de su sien. Al lado de la muchacha un hombre inmensamente grande con un casco de cuerno en la cabeza. Se acercó y miró con detenimiento a la chica, era lo mas hermoso que había presenciado en su vida.

OoO

Ya no daba más, Milk y su padre no aparecían, vio a sus padres abrazados y luego con apresuramiento se acercó al tablero digital para colocar la contraseña y abrir la resistente puerta del búnker.

\- ¿Bulma que haces?- Se apresuró a decir el hombre de cabello lilas.

\- Iré a buscar a mi amiga- La puertas se abrieron dejando ver al frente un elevedador.

\- No, Bulma espera- Gritó su padre ya tarde al ver que su hija se elevaba en el ascensor para subír a superficie. La señora Bunny empezó a llorar.

-¡Bulma regresa!- Gritó vanamente la mujer rubia al borde del desespero llevando sus manos a su pecho.

\- Querida quedate aquí, iré por nuestra hija- Le dijo a su preciosa esposa tomándola de las manos.

\- ¡Cuidate querido!- Dijo ella sonriente mientras unían sus labios en un dulce beso. El hombre de cabello lilas se despidió de su amada esposa y sin esperar a que el tiempo le gane subió por la escaleras de emergencia, no perderdía tiempo en esperar bajar el ascensor.

Logró llegar a la superficie y buscó entre toda la casa (Casi destruida) a su amiga si había llegado, gritó el nombre de Milk de nuevo, sin respuestas, salió de la casa mientras veía en la calle del frente cruzar Las fuerzas Armadas con sus tanques y armas en dirección hacia los enemigos.

\- ¡MILK! ¡SEÑOR OX SATÁN!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintió repulsión al ver algunos cadáveres en el suelo, ignorando aquel sentimiento que le atravesaba el alma como una daga, siguió buscando intentado pasar desapercibido la hermosa ciudad del Oeste en repleto caos y dolor.

Buscó y buscó intentado ignorar a los llamados de su padre que se oía detrás. La bata que le había dado su madre se le pegaba como una segunda piel empezando molestarle por lo húmeda que estaba, se los quitó sintiendo su largo y mojado cabello pegarse a sus hombros y espalda causándole estremecimientos.

\- ¡¿MILK DONDE ESTÁS?!- Volvió a gritar, la insertidumbre la estaba enloqueciendo y el miedo apoderándose de ella. Su pequeño vestido blanco se amoldeaba a sus curvas mientras que sus piernas largas y esbeltas corrían al máximo.

La siguió buscando sin miedo a que llegara a morir, buscaría sin detenerse. Por ella cruzaría los siete mares, era su amiga su compañera la que estuvo en las buenas y en las malas, la que siempre le alentaba, esos extraterrestres no la intimidarian para detener su búsqueda. Corrió y corrió bajo la horrible lluvia fría que no era ningún impedimento.

Se detuvo en medio del centro, estaba cansada y sus pulmones exigiéndola por aire, aún no paraba de llover y eso molestaba ya que bloqueaba su visión.

Le dio vergüenza verse expuesta con ese vestido casi trasparente revelando un poco sus pezones erectos y endurecidos por el frío haciéndola ver mas sensual, las cristalinas gotas caían de su fleco rebelde hasta resbalar en sus mejillas.

\- ¡MILK POR FAVOR APARECE!- Gritó temiendo lo peor, las lágrimas calientes pronto empezaron a dejar sus ojos oceánicos, el no saber nada de la pelinegra le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

\- Bulma Hija- La voz de su padre se escucho detrás de ella, al ver a la muchacha que había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a su mejor amiga la abrazó con fuerzas- Lo lamento mi cielo.

\- Papá- Susurro- Milk no puede estar muerta, ella no puede dejarme- Sollozó aferrándose a su padre con tantas fuerzas.

\- Volvamos- El científico tomo la mano de su muchacha que estaba congelada y perdida en su pensamientos. Todo había sido tan rápido que no notaron la presencia del Saiyajin. Turles sonrió y apuntó con su dedo índice y de ella un fugaz rayo con una velocidad que superaba a la velocidad de la luz atravesó el pecho del señor científico. Bulma quedó literalmente congelada en su lugar viendo a su padre caer al suelo.

Ella sintió como si se le derritiera la piel, la angustia al ver su padre morir frente a sus ojos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegar su alma y atarla a un abismo de sufrimientos en donde ni siquiera le permitió mover un músculo.

El Saiyajin que estaba en el aire de brazos cruzados, aterrizó. La muchacha pronto la invadió un inexplicable terror que lo embargaba sacudiéndola de pies a cabeza. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de su papá para besarlo en una despedida. Levantó su mirada azul encontrándose con los ojos más oscuros, tal vez por el placer que sentiría por torturarla.

Bulma se puso de pié para enfrentarlo- Si vas a matarme, que sea rápido- dijo Claramente fuera de si.

Turles solo la miró por un momento y se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal. La vió a los ojos que reflejaban la furia de una hembra Saiyajin y sin evitarlo su excitación aumentó, era débil pero su carácter se asemejaba mucho a una chica de su raza.

-¿Por que mataría a una niña tan deliciosa como tu?- Indagó con lascividad.

\- ¡Púdrete en el infierno!- Gruñó ella mostrando sus diente. él sonrió y llevó unas de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello bajando hasta sus frías mejillas.

\- Eres preciosa así que vendrás conmigo- Ella parpadeó, no le veía venir pero un golpe fuerte tras de su nuca provocado por ese hombre a una velocidad que el ojo humano no podía captar, la dejó inconsciente tumbándola al suelo.

Turles detenidamente se quedó admirando el precioso cuerpo de la jovencita manchado de sangre que no era suya, el vestido blanco mojado haciendo resaltar sus senos, sus piernas largas y desnudas. Su cabello azulado y por último sus ojos que tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo antes de golpearla, eran similar a un diamante, no había duda que era la hembra más preciosa que había visto.

OoO

Gimió y pestañeo varias veces para aclarar su nula visión, abrió sus orbes azules mirando con incredulidad el lugar escuro, solo oía llantos deseperos de mujeres y niños a su lado.

Intentó mover sus piernas pero algo detuvo su acción, el sonido de las cadenas que aprisionaba su tobillo la alarmó, movió sus piernas con más fuerza y violencia en un intento de liberarse pero desgraciadamente estaba atada a ellas. Una realidad reacia a creer vino por su mente... Era una prisionera.

No sabía cuanto tiempo permaneció dormida pero sabía que todo había acabado. Una fresca brisa hizo que ella se encogiera de hombro y pronto los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

\- Papá- Sollozó, pronto las lágrimas calientes y grande como perlas caían como agua en una cascada sobre sus mejillas... El dolor que había reprimido durante la muerte de su padre afloró de repente, la tristeza que la estaba inundando finalmente la había ahogado.

Su piel con solo ese vestido húmedo la hacia temblar de frío, remojó sus labios secos para luego después acomodar su fleco azul colocándolos detrás de la oreja.

-¿Oye tu no eres Bulma Briefs?- Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules acercándose.

\- Si, si lo soy- Contestó con frialdad poco común en ella.

\- Mucho gusto Bulma, yo soy Janh, lamento conocernos en estas condiciones- Dijo la joven sonriendo amargamente.

\- Si, yo también lo lamento- Apartó la mirada hacia la ventanilla- ¿Sabes en donde estamos?

\- Si, en una nave- Contestó con pesar.

-¿¡Quee!? en una nave eso significa que...- No, no era posible, no podía estarse alejando de la Tierra.

\- Lamentablemente así es- Contestó la rubia adivinando sus pensamientos- No se que querrán esos hombres. Esclavizaron a la mitad de la población casi reducida.

\- ¿No sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo estamos viajando?- Preguntó sintiendo agonizar del dolor.

\- Hace más de tres horas. Todo fue tan rápido- Susurró sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

No tenia caso que suplicara para que la sacaran de allí, seria en otra oportunidad en donde aprovecharía.

Levantó la mirada hacia la luz tenue que se adentraba con suavidad por la ventanilla de la celda y suspiró nostalgicamente como si el fantasma de su padre la estuviera sonriendo. Pegó aun más su rodilla a su pecho, como si fuera a prepararse para repelar cualquier peligro que la rodeaba.

No podía hacer otra cosa que llorar y mirar a distintas direcciones conteniendo las ganas de no condenarse a un abismo en donde le seria difícil salir.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando no solo de miedo si no de también de tristeza e impotencia, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de allí. No sabia con exactitud cuál seria su destino ¿Donde pretendía llevarla? Intentaba ser optimista ¿pero a quien engañaba?.

Oyó un sonido metálico en frente, las celdas se estaban abriendo, apretó su puño contra su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón y las mujeres prisioneras empezaron a alterarse.

\- ¡Dejen de lloriquear hembras Terrícolas!- Escuchó uno decir, probablemente un extraterrestre guardián.

Bulma parpadeó un poco intentando buscar con la mirada a su amiga por si acaso ella también fue raptada y suspiró desesperanzada, no había rastro de ella.

Raditz se adentró un poco más a la fría celda en donde vio algunas temblar ante su presencia, otras abrazadas a sus compañeras y otras muchachas llorando en agonía acompañadas por los niños.

\- Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, les exijo que me digan quien de ustedes es científico aquí, según ese gusano terrícola ahí una que lo es- Habló tajante y seco.

Bulma miró a Janh temiendo que la delatara ya que si la conocía desde el principio tal vez este entereda que ella era la Heredera de la Corporación Cápsula.

\- Bien si no piensan hablar- Tomó del cuello a un niño de siete años que empezaba ya a llorar- Despidanse del mocoso.

\- ¡Noo, mi hijo!- Gritó una mujer poniéndose de pie.

La peliturquesa observó aquella escena ¿O era ella o el niño? Como chica gentil y con principios, eligió la segunda opción.

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

Raditz quitó la mirada en el chiquillo para posarla en la joven muchacha de pelo exótico al momento en que las mujeres y niños se abrían paso para dejar ver a la jovencita que estaba atada en las cadenas a igual que el resto. Arrojó al niño contra la pered haciendolo daño y al instante oyó el grito de la madre del chico correr hasta él.

\- Yo soy una científico- Exclamó sin intimidarse por la imponente presencia del Saiyajin.

La observó de pies a cabeza y con la escasa ropa que poseía la lujuria creció en su interior. Se acercó un poco más a ella hasta tenerla en frente.

\- ¿Como es tu nombre?- Más bien exigió.

\- B-bulma- titubeó- Bulma Briefs.

\- Bien mujer terrícola, ¿Como se que no estás mintiendo para salvar la vida del mocoso?.

\- De la misma forma en que me estoy arriesgando. Si no me crees entonces te lo demostraré.

Raditz lo pensó un momento y vio en sus ojos que ella no mentía o algo por el estilo, al contrario parecía muy decida y tenaz.

\- Bien humana, no será necesario por ahora. Aterrizaremos en cuatro dias y tendrás el honor de conocer al Príncipe de los Saiyajin- Dijo lo último con orgullo- Pero si me doy cuenta que intentas alguna tontería, estarás muerta- La chica en respuesta solo frunció sus cejas.

Después de su amenaza el hermano de kakarotto, se retiró del lugar la chica solo suspiró aliviada.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _Entiendo que quieran ahorcarme por dejar en suspenso la parte mucho más interesante n.n Solo no dejen de leer, estaré publicando muy pronto. No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews._

 _Hasta la Próxima_

 _Vero Eva para siempre._


	6. Chapter 5

_._

 **"MALDITA OBSESIÓN"**

"Llegando hasta a ti"

By: Vero Eve Forever

Chapter 5:

Dio un leve y ronco rugido de molestia, aunque intentaba dormir parecía que su mente no estaba de acuerdo con él, revoloteandolo con sus pensamientos. Gracias a su agudo olfato había sentido un aroma femenino que se le hacia familiar, se parecía mucho al de _ella._ Endureció su expresión, la habilidad que tenían lo Saiyajin de sentir el aroma de alguien por mas reducido que sea le era muy bien sabido que cada individuo posee olores diferentes, pronto unas preguntas que lo perturbó en esos momento logró romper su tanta serenidad ¿La jovencita de sus sueños era real? ¿Acaso era una humana quien ahora sus hombres habían esclavisado?. Apretó sus puños, era imposible, solo eran sueños absurdos.

Recordó que cuando había captado aquel olor, golpeó su mente sacudiendo su cerebro con violencia y erizando hasta el último vello.

Logró captar aquel delicioso aroma en el idiota de Turles que disimuladamente se había sometido involuntariamente para olerlo y tratar de reconocer, estaba claro que ese imbécil estuvo con esa humana por lo fuerte que se captaba. No creyendo que ella era real había sentido también un poco de curiosidad por la dueña de aquel aroma pero a la vez se había sentido un poco confundido ¿Como es que una humana pueda tener de casualidad aquel olor perteneciente a la muchacha de sus sueños?. Había algo diferente en ese olor delicioso ¿Sangre? quizás ese estúpido después de abusar de la terrícola la haya matado.

Rechinó los dientes por pensar en tonterias, faltaba poco para aterrizar en su preciado planeta. Se removió incómodo en el asiento de la nave individual al imaginar (En contra de su voluntad) los gemidos de la chica de sus sueños y un leve color carmín adornó sus mejillas, odiaba esa reacción, no sabia por que se avergonzaba, ya no era un mocoso para avergonsarse de esos temas, pero cuando se trataba de esa hembra incluso se sentía (Quede claro que detestaba admitirlo) vulnerable si se podría decir y eso lo enfurecía hasta hacer elevar su energía, se estaba volviendo loco, esa era la única explicación lógica de aquel delirio.

Al cabo de veinte minutos por fin morfeo se había acordado de él, detestaba estar despierto en viajes.

 _Entró a la habitación de la chica, la vio dormir plácidamente. Respiró para calmar aquella bestia en llamas, ardiendo de la lujuria en su interior. Con solo verla se imaginaba teniendo un orgasmo, unos cuantos orgasmos. Aquella atracción era tan fuerte, incluso mucho más que él hasta el punto de perder su parte más consciente y racional. La deseaba como ninguna deseó a otra hembra, deseaba aparearse con ella no solo una noche si no todas las noche y aun así, estaba seguro de que jamás se saciaría de ella._

 _Llevó unas de sus manos a unos de sus hombros y quitó su capa color sangre, siguió su armadura que cubría casi todo su pecho y se lo quitó, luego sus botas y por últimos guantes y pantalón quedando con tan solo aquel pantalocillo de licra. Fruncio su cejas viendo lo abultado que se encontraba su miembro suplicando salir de allí y ser acariciado por aquella hembra, almenos, eso se lo permitiría si su orgullo de hombre no se interpusiera, odiaba que alguna mujer lo domine dejándolo vulnerable con aquellos roces._

 _Subió a la cama y la destapó viendo aquel cuerpo cubierto con aquel vestido negro y muy seductor. Sin esperar a que ella despertara se acomodó entre sus piernas. Cegado por aquella hambre llevó su mano hasta la intimidad removiendo un poco su braga y acaricio su clitoris y sus labios casi húmedos, después le plantó un beso desesperados en la boca._

 _Bulma despertó de inmediato a sentir la lengua ardiente de ese hombre, se removió de la cama y arqueó su espalda al sentir unos dedos gruesos jugando con su intimidad penetrándola con violencia y, gimió._

 _Sintió sus jugos empapar sus dedos, su néctar era caliente al igual que las paredes de su interior, se le hizo agua la boca con imaginar probarla, pero los empujones y la resistencia de ella detuvo aquel delicioso momento y gruñó contra sus labios._

 _\- ¿P-príncipe que hace?- Gimió ella intentando regularizar su respiración._

 _\- No te resista- Gruñó él- Quiero hacerte mía- Y capturó de nuevo sus labios pero esta vez con más pasión y hambre. Ella no daba más, lo deseaba, con unas simples caricias aquel Saiyajin lograba transportarla a un mundo desconocido. Deseaba que la poseyera en esos instantes. Aquellos labios duros y decididos estaba despertando aquella mujer tan ardiente en su interior y eso la asustaba de sobremanera._

 _Llevó unas de sus manos al pantalón de licra y lo metió adentro liberando su virilidad palpitante y erecto. La chica quedó impactada al ver aquello, su grosor la asustó y por instinto cerró sus piernas, el príncipe lo notó y llevó ambas manos de la chica a cada lado de su cabeza viendo aquel color sonrojo violento en sus tiernas mejillas y su boca rosada entre abierta, húmedas e hinchadas por sus besos._

 _\- Abre las piernas mujer- Rugió ocultando sus ansias. Bulma tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca para después obedecer sus órdenes indecisa y de nuevo fue aplastada por aquella jaula de músculos._

 _Él sintió como ella dudaba y su irracionalidad la estaba asustando, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas intentando calmarse y se acercó a su clavícula oliendo su aroma, lentamente acercó sus labios al delgado cuello de la muchacha y empezó a besarlos bajando hasta sus blanco y redondos senos. No quería tomarla así, quería disfrutar pero con ella. Bajó unos de los tirones de su vestido dejando desnudo un pecho. Abrió la boca sacando un poco su lengua tibia y empezó a lamerlo oyendo así un leve gemido de ella. Bulma clavó sus dedos en aquel cabello desafiando la gravedad mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire._

 _\- Te gustará- Le aseguró abandonado su pecho, la vio a los ojos y abrió sus piernas con lentitud. Tomó su masculinidad rosandola contra la femenidad húmeda de ella y el sonido que salio de sus dulces labios logró que sus ojos tan negros como la noche se volvieran casi rojos por el puro instinto que luchaba contra él para aparearse con ella como un animal salvaje._

 _Su cola se movía frenéticamente y la enrolló en el muslo de la chica de cabello exótico._

 _Se sentía humillada con cadas caricias, con tan solo un toque su cuerpo se sacumbia con brusquedad ante el deseo y temblaba como una hoja de otoño._

 _y antes de penetrarla despertó._

Notó que respiraba con dificultad como si saliera del agua, su pecho subía y bajaba, hizo una mueca de molestia y bajo su mirada, mostró sus colmillos blancos al presenciar su abultada virilidad bajo su pantalón. Aquel sueño ya no era un sueño, era una maldita enfermedad lasciva.

Aunque también había algo que llamaba su completa atención, en su sueño él era considerado con aquella muchacha ¿Desde cuando era tan atento con una mujer? cuando en realidad solo se preocupaba en sastifacer sus necesidades y no el de ellas. Tenia muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas. Tal vez cuando llegue a Vegita buscaría unas que otras Hembras para divertirse y olvidarla un poco, ¡Era en colmo!.

Sintió la nave sacudirse, ya estaba entrando a la atmósferas del planeta Vegita, frunció aun más su entrecejo y presionó la tecla para modo de aterrizaje. La nave esférica cayó en el área aterrizaje impactando en una superficie plana y blanda para evitar tener un contacto directo contra el suelo. Los soldados esperaban salir a su Príncipe, todos en filas y rectos (como militares).

La compuerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Vegeta quien con su característico porte de severidad y arrogancia caminaba hacia la entrada del palacio.

Nappa sonrió al ver llegar a su Príncipe y de inmediato se reverenció ante él.

\- ¡Bienvenido Príncipe!- dijo el aludido- Veo que le fue todo un éxito en la conquista.

\- Hmp! No tienes por que sorprenderte Nappa, esa raza era tan patética que hasta un mocoso de tercera clase podría extinguirlos. No debí molestarme.

\- Como sea, su padre lo está esperando en la sala del trono junto a los concejeros- El Príncipe en respuesta mostró su fastidio.

\- Dile a mi padre que será luego, ahora estoy cansado- Bufó adelantándose.

\- Como usted ordene.

\- Ah y... la nave que trae a las basuras de esclavos aterrizará en un momento. Haste cargo, quiero a las sabandijas que sean científicos en el ala de laboratorio, pronto les daré mi discurso- Ironizó malicioso

\- A la orden señor- Volvió hacer una reverencia, sin más inconvenientes el príncipe desapareció entre los pasillos.

OoO

Cuatro días sin comida, cuatro días pasando frío, parece ser que era la única quien no se quejaba ya que el resto si lo hacía. Sentía lástima por la cantidad de niños quien rogaba a sus madre por comida y ellas sintiéndose impotentes, algunas personas ya estaban deshidratadas y otras enfermas.

Tocó su cabello seco y despeinado para acomodarlo un poco, maldecía por la escasa ropa que llevaba, aquel vestido blanco manchado con la sangre seca de su padre y sus labios resecos por el frío.

Sintió la enorme nave temblar y se tuvo que sostener contra la pared por las sacudidas, al parecer ya estaban entrando la atmósfera de un planeta. Los niños asustados empezaron a aferrarse a sus madre mientras lloriqueaban. Ya la nave estabilizada, Bulma como pudo se levantó de su lugar sintiendo los músculos dolerle por permanecer todo el tiempo quieta y sentada, ya la incómodaba estar en la misma posición.

Una vez que la nave aterrizó, Raditz Obligó a todos a salir de la celda bajo la extricta vigilancia de los guardias. Vio por último salir a la científico con la mirada perdida del asombro en los alrededores.

Algunos guardias no dejaban de mirar a las jovencitas quien se sentían aterradas.

Acabaron con todos los terrícolas ancianos que no servirían para nada y tomaron a las mujeres de precioso aspecto para la esclavitud sexual y el resto fueron dirigidos a una celda. Aquel ocurrido fue como si en realidad estaban viviendo en el verdadero infierno. Muchos niños fueron separados de sus madres.

OoO

La muchacha de ojos zafiros caminaba mientras observaba el lugar con mucha curiosidad, en lugar de temer por su vida como el resto, se sentía extrañadamente tranquila. Cuando salió afuera de la nave al igual que todos no dejó de mirar como era aquel planeta, con un cielo rojizo y el aire pesado. Sintió una mano tomar su brazo con brusquedad y volteó viendo a Raditz mirarla fijamente.

\- Tu humana te vienes conmigo.

\- ¿Que? ¿¡Adonde!?

\- Deja de cuestionar terrícola- Espetó tomándola con violencia.

\- De acuerdo, pero no seas un bruto- Él pelilargo en respuesta endureció su rostro.

Nappa había ordenado trasladar a todo los humanos científicos incluyendo a la peliazul acompañada por el Saiyajin al ala de laboratorio y el resto sería la servidumbre del palacio y de los soldados de elite.

OoO

Bulma era escoltada por el pelilargo, ella caminaba sin dejar de mirar a los pasillos, viendo a las demás personas delante de ella y varios guardias vigilandolos. Los pasillos eran algo oscuro y escaso de colores a su parecer, frío con ese toque de sombriedad y tétrica, las paredes grises y a lo alto ventanales circulados entrando la luz tenue en ellas.

Raditz la miró por el rabillo del ojo y algo le dejó totalmente pasmado, la chica no temblaba del miedo como el resto de los terrícolas, al contrario parecía tener un interés muy particular por el lugar, definitivamente esta mujer era muy diferente al resto.

Finalmente llegaron al laboratorio, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a varios hombres, ella se sorprendió al ser la única mujer. Había sistemas de control y una gigante pantalla en la pared y al lado de esta monitores pequeños revelando diferentes planetas del universo, sin duda su tecnología era mucho más avanzado.

Había más de catorce jóvenes y tres ancianos científicos, todos temiendo por sus vidas. La chica bajo la mirada, al parecer resultó ser la única mujer científico y por alguna loca razón se sentía insegura. Se coló atras escondiéndose entres la multitud.

\- Bien basuras, esperarán aquí al Príncipe y más vale que nisiquieran le dirijan la palabra o lo miren a los ojos- Habló Raditz.

Bulma había notado ese extraño cinturón peludo de color café en casi toda la cinturas de la mayoría de esos Saiyajines, todos poseían uno y tragó duro al darse cuenta que no era un cinturón, era una cola, una cola similares a la de un simio, claro aunque estaba camuflada con las armaduras, para ella no fue difícil darse cuenta.

OoO

Dio un golpe a la pared provocando un hueco en ella, suspiró cerrando sus ojos, ahora si era difícil sacarla de su mente, tenía un extraño sentimiento diciéndole que ella estaba cerca. Estaba claro de su fastidio, fastidiado por pensar en tonterías, nisiquiera a podido relajarse o buscar (no realmente paz) si no algo de tranquilidad, estaba claro que le era imposible, ni siquiera podía borrarla de sus pensamientos. Relajó un poco sus músculos tensos y se vistió, tenía que dejarle en claro quien manda a esos terrícolas.

Se vistió colocándose la armadura, su acostumbrada capa que lo caracterizaba como Príncipe y salió de su alcoba directo al laboratorio.

Camino por los pasillos, de nuevo el olor de aquella mujer logró embriagar su nariz, paró en seco y su cuerpo en ese instante tembló, aquel aroma entro en su fina nariz en un forma tan violenta que lograba anular su parte más racional. Rumiando alguna maldición y siguió por los pasillos.

Llegó finalmente llegó a su destino oyendo a Nappa avisarle de algo, pero su mente no estaba consciente a su alrededor, no, la esencia que sentía se hacia más potente, licuando su cerebro e hipnotizarlo por completo.

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron haciendo que aquella esencia golpeara contra su rostro de una forma brutal que sintió marearlo provocando un infierno en su interior acumulandose en su miembro.

Las personas retrocedieron al precenciar aquel hombre nefasto y frío. Posó su mirada negra en todos como buscando algo, claro, buscándola a la dueña de ese olor.

\- Escuchenme Terrícolas, a partir de ahora todos ustedes están condenados a servirme y ser leales ante mi, se encargaran en la mejoría de tecnologías y medicinas. Tendrán la obligación de hacer los que se les pide sin cuestionar. Seré su futuro Rey y aquel que intente hacer cualquier odiotes los enviaré directo al infierno, así que ya escucharon sabandijas ¿Oyeron perfectamente?- Todos los demás asintieron totalmente temblorosos y cegados del susto.

Ella estaba en shock ante ese hombre, su mirada de eclipse habían provocado un remolino en su interior del miedo y también de la fuerte atracción casi incontrolable que sintió, con solo verlo ya empezaba a imaginarse estar entre sus brazos.

 _\- ¿Pero en que diablos estoy pensando?-_ Se recriminó mentalmente, él era un asesino.

Él príncipe estaba enloqueciendo, aquella esencia era más fuerte, debía ser producto de su delirio, se maldijo a los cuatro vientos por permitirse caer tan bajo.

Después de haber advertido a los terricolas, las inmensas ganas de quedarse allí y seguir embriagándose con aquel perfume exquisito lo había perturbado, ese aroma tenía una mezcla de lluvia, miel, almendras y rosas. Se retiró del laboratorio para ir a ala de entrenamiento, necesitaba distraerse y preocuparse en lo más relevante.

OoO

Fue de nuevo escoltada a su habitación (Habitación para esclavos) acompañada de Raditz, había algo en ese tipo que la incomodaba, su mirada ¿Por que se empeñaba en escoltarla en cualquier lugar cuando en realidad podría mandarlo a unos de los guardias? es más, no la trataba tan... Mal, como lo hacia con los demás.

\- Bien terrícola, esta es tu habitación- Abrió la puerta, ella entro y miró hacia su alrededor, una simple cama, las paredes colores sombríos y a la derecha un guarda ropas, a la izquierda un pequeño baño y por ultimo una pequeña ventana.

-Mañana vendré por ti a primera hora, empezarás a trabajar junto al resto ¿Entendiste?

\- Lo entendí perfectamente- Rabió ella poniendo sus brazos en jarra, el saiyajin la miró y bufó alejándose de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Bulma no esperó más, buscó algo nuevo que ponerse ya que ese vestido estaba sucio y además arruinado. Después de hayar su ropa que era más para un hombre consistiendo en un pantalón negro, una armadura blanca, guantes y botas, aunque ella solo prefirió usar el conjunto negro y las botas. Luego de aquello fue directo al baño para darse una buena ducha, lo necesitaba.

Aún no podía creer aquello lo que estaba viviendo, no sabia que sería su destino ahora, solo esperaba a que si su madre estuviera viva que se cuidara. No deseaba otra cosa más que volver a reencontrarse.

OoO

\- Vaya ironía tiene el destino majestad- Comentó el minino sin dejar de ver la bola de cristal.

\- Apesar de que esten en el mismo planeta y lugar aun no pueden encontrarse, si, vaya irónia- Habló la mujer de cabello blanco- Esta vez Bulma necesitará ayuda y yo estaré dispuesta a dársela. Esta niña enfrentará muchas adversidades y no podrá sola.

-¿¡A que se refiere su alteza!?- Preguntó Mishu parpadeando confundido y curioso.

Ella tan solo resopló- Al perder a su padre sus ganas de vivir se an reducido un poco pero aun así mantiene su esperanza.

\- Es muy valiente y fuerte.

\- Exacto Mishu, exacto.

OoO

Se levantó del trono en dirección al comedor, ya era la hora de la cena. Su hijo aún no se a reportado y ni siquiera había aparecido hoy en la reunión con los concejeros del palacio y eso lo había enfurecido. Por lo que sabia era que trajo a varios esclavos de la purga, eso era poco común ya que solamente ocurría cuando la servidumbre eran asesinados por su ira, pero en fin, eso ya no importaba.

Teniendo su mente ocupada en el concejo y las reuniones, había logrado olvidarla por un momento, tal vez le hacia falta un poco de entrenamiento y preocuparse un poco más en elevar su poder. Aquel sueño sólo lograba ponerlo de mal humor

Se sentó frente a todo el exquisito manjar y empezó a engullir. Oyó unos golpes en la enorme puerta y apretó los utencillos con fuerza hasta doblarlos.

\- ¡EXIGÍ QUE NO ME MOLESTARAN!- Más bien gritó.

\- Lo siento Majestad, solo quería darle los reportes.

\- Grrr! Pasa Nappa- El aludido sin esperar mas tiempo obedeció a su Rey y se inclinó ante él cuando lo tuvo en frente.

\- ¡Habla!- Sonó duro y frío.

\- Su alteza, los científico ya están en área de laboratorios, mañana mismo comenzaran a trabajar. En cambio los demás esclavos fueron al área de la cocina y limpieza y otros son simples prisioneros.

\- ¿Cuanto es la cantidad de científicos?- Preguntó volviendo a comer.

\- Ahí diciocho, contando a la mujer terrícola.

El Rey dejó por un momento de comer para luego dirigirle la mirada su mano derecha.

-¿Una mujer científico? vaya eso si es nuevo.

\- Si lo se majestad, según los rumores proveniente de eso humanos, aquella mujer es muy reconocida en su planeta por su inteligencia.

\- Hmp! Veremos si es cierto. Pronto tendrá el honor de conocerme- Sonrió con maldad- Ahora vete.

\- Compermiso- Volvió a reverenciar y salió del comedor.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _Hola, lamento que sea muy corto n.n pero es que me sentía presionada de que actualizara pronto, aunque todavía la parte más emosionante que esperan no se reveló en este capitulo, en mi opinión seria muy emocionante si el fics tiene algo de suspenso u.u ja! Aunque estoy dudando seriamente quien la encontrará primero, si el Rey o nuestro Príncipe, ustedes elijan. n.n_

 _Besos!_

 _Vero Eve Forever._


End file.
